


Flustered

by acrxphxbia



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Getting Together, M/M, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-09
Updated: 2019-09-09
Packaged: 2020-11-02 01:17:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20572835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/acrxphxbia/pseuds/acrxphxbia
Summary: Jesse McCree is a very serious man who definitely does not blush at the first sign of romance.





	Flustered

**Author's Note:**

  * For [WereKem](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WereKem/gifts).

> The prompt was “Hanzo Asks Jesse Out, or How to Properly Fluster Your Cowboy.”

Jesse McCree had always been a charmer, a womanizer, a playboy. With a smirk and the deep timbre of his voice, he could make even the coldest person flush and stammer, reduced to nothing but a puddle of infatuation. He never bothered with the whole chocolates and roses schtick. For him, life was too short and the flowery words along his good looks were all he needed to get what he wanted. 

Suffice it to say that he was dumbfounded upon the discovery of a bouquet of roses left on his doorstep. 

He whipped his head left and right. No one else was around the dormitories. With most of the team off base or on a mission, Gibraltar was eerily quiet as if it was deserted yet again. Jesse looked up, hoping the lovely Athena would have an answer. 

“I’m sworn to secrecy, Agent McCree,” the AI responded coyly. “However, I will say that it’s nice to see someone else play the charmer this time.”

“Damn sassy AI,” grumbled Jesse. 

“I heard that.”

He ignored her as he picked up the bouquet and entered his room. He sat on the edge of his bed, inspecting each rose carefully. The petals were a deep red that reminded him of his serape. From the look of the golden ribbon that bound the flowers together, he wasn’t the only one. 

He ran a thumb across the folded piece of cardstock that was placed inside the bouquet. He gently removed it from the ensemble as to harm the roses. Setting the flowers aside, he took a deep breath before finally opening the note.

_Your eyes are like the sun, dripping with golden honey._  
_They’ve pierced my aching heart with their gaze._  
_For how can a storm not bow to the glory of a burning star?_  
_\- H.S._

Jesse gulped. His face burned as he read the words over and over again. When it was sufficiently burned into his memory, he threw himself back onto his bed with a sigh. He laid there, sprawled across his small bed for what seemed like an eternity, mulling over the words he had just read. Thinking that someone paid enough attention to his dull, basic, and frankly, _boring_ brown eyes and wrote goddamn _poetry_ about them made his heart do somersaults in his chest. 

Tired of staring at the ceiling, he raised the bouquet and buried his face into the roses, inhaling their scent. They smelled fresh, almost like they had been lovingly picked, arranged, and bound that morning. Jesse pulled back. He caressed a stray petal between his fingers, feeling its delicate smoothness contrast against his calloused fingers. 

That’s when Jesse realized that no one had ever bought him flowers before. He reopened the note and stared at the signature. 

“Hanzo,” he sighed.

They had been dancing around each other for _months. _At first, it was a couple of sneaky double entendres about “deft fingers.” That only escalated into gifts (mostly from Hanzo), sly touches (also from Hanzo) and their totally-not-dates on the communication tower with fancy booze (again, courtesy of Hanzo). Of course, neither of them had the balls to take that next step and make it official. At least, not until now. 

It’s how McCree found himself standing in front of Hanzo’s door. 

The door opened to reveal Hanzo standing in his usual outfit of sweats and a tank top. His hair had been pushed into a messy bun. Even looking at his worst, Jesse thought Hanzo looked elegant and poised. 

Hanzo‘s eyes lit up when he saw Jesse. “McCree. What brings you here?” He spotted the flowers and smiled softly. “I see. I knew you would figure it out sooner or later,” he said. “Come in.” He moved aside, gesturing to his pristine dorm. “I just about to make some tea.”

Jesse felt his heart batter against his chest. The importance of this meeting weighed down on him. _No time like the present,_ he thought as he stepped inside. 

“Please. Sit,” said Hanzo, pulling up a chair. 

Jesse sat while Hanzo picked up the squealing kettle from its hot plate. “I, um, I got your flowers,” he stated awkwardly, holding up the bouquet like it was a round of Show-and-Tell. 

Hanzo shot Jesse a knowing look as he poured the hot water into the souvenir Rikimaru mug Genji gifted him. “I noticed,” he said, obviously trying not to laugh. “Would you like some?” he asked, holding up the kettle. 

Jesse shook his head. “I’m good, thanks. You know I’m more of a coffee person, Hanzo.” 

Hanzo continued to prepare his tea, rummaging through an assortment of blends. “Ah, yes. How you insist on drinking that boiled dirt confounds me.” He turned around and winked. Jesse felt his heart rate pick up again. 

Hanzo dropped a tea bag into the mug. “Since you haven’t stabbed the bouquet to my door with a hunting knife along a letter of rejection, I imagine the feeling is mutual?” he said, watching the water turn pink as his tea steeped. 

“I’ll say Genji’s gonna be happier than a lark to find out we finally pulled our heads out of our asses,” said Jesse. “But I’m just gonna warn you now, Han,” explained Jesse. “Between Deadlock, Blackwatch, and being an outlaw, there wasn’t really time to have a proper relationship.”

Hanzo sat on the bed, mug forgotten, taking Jesse’s hands into his own, running his thumbs across the crooked knuckles. “I want us to be together, if you’ll have me. Ever since I joined Overwatch, I couldn’t keep myself away. Genji said I was head over heels and I told him to leave the romance novels to Mei, but he was right. I fell for you.”

“Oh my _god,_” Jesse wheezed. He groaned, wrenching his hands away and covering his reddening face. “Hanzo, darlin, please. You’re killing me.” 

Hanzo smiled. He placed a soft kiss to an exposed cheek, almost in his ear. “I suppose I can take this as a ‘yes’?” 

“Yes, Hanzo!” Jesse exclaimed. “Yes! Just please stop it with the poetry or you’ll fluster me to death.” 

Hanzo flashed a devilish grin. “Shall I compare thee to a summer's day?” Hanzo said in his worst Shakespearean imitation. 

Jesse’s heart was fit to burst. “Hanzo, no.”

“Hanzo, _yes._”

**Author's Note:**

> Ok time to go back into hibernation. Leave a comment I guess.


End file.
